i would look at this story
by wildstar of roseclan
Summary: this is a one-shot fight between 2 OCs little back need to read this story luna in phoenix's adoptive daughter and is shadows birth daughter and shadow claw is phoenixs mate yep so relly random story warring


_**THE FIGHT BETWEEN PHOENIX AND SHADOW**_

I got to the location of the fight I was fighting for my pack and my daughter Luna. Shadow was already there tearing out grass with his huge paws. " you finally showed up jackal" he said " I didn't think you would show" he sneered " of course I would I will not let Luna and the pack down" I barked "ok" he said blankly " do you remember the rules" he asked "yes" I said "1) this fight will be between me and you only no outsiders to help 2) no weapons 3) no godmodding 4) if I win you must leave my pack alone 5) if you win I must quit wolfhome for one month "I recited the rules "yes" he said pleased his claws slid out and he bared his teeth I bared her teeth to _this is for you shadowclaw you to Luna_ I thought he flicked out his paw and smacked me to the ground I sliced his belly he howled in pain and stumbled back I jumped up and my head started spin from his blow he came up to me and said "having trouble you dumb jackal" he swiped at me cheek leavening a scratch he stepped forwarded and I stepped back he then cornered me on a cliff I looked back at the long drop down I slipped a fell down off the cliff he grabbed my neck and threw me into a tree "you can't get away that easy" he growled he flipped me over and sliced my belly twice " after you I'm gunna go after your odd looking jackal mate" he growled my eyes widened "no" I roared finding strength I clawed his eyes he stumbled back I sliced his ear and it spurted blood then I dove under him and sliced his belly he howled in pain but I didn't stop I bit down on his tail and yanked it then I jumped on his back clawing his back suddenly he rolled over squashing me I howled in pain he jumped up and sliced my belly again and blood gushed from the wound and pooled at the on the grass turning it red he then bit down on my leg I heard a snap then intense pain he broke my right hind leg then picked me up by the scruff and slammed me against an tree 4 times he broke 2 of my ribs he dropped me and I fell to the ground with a thud I couldn't move I was in so much pain he stepped on my windpipe cutting off my air he stared into my eyes as I gasped for air my lungs burned " I can see your life slipping away "" he said blankly blackness was clouding my vision "any last words" growled " I –I" I choked out he stepped off my windpipe but pinned me down I gasped before I turned to him I quick slipped out of his grasp and ran for the cliff I could hear him running behind me he jumped in front of me he was dangers close to the edge he griped my scruff and pulled me to the edge to "any last words" he asked again "yep ' I said starring at the long drop down "see you in hell " I said and pulled both of us off the edge " I love you shadowclaw" I howled as I fell I looked at shadow she was cussing and tried to get a paw hold some where the ground was getting closer I closed my eyes then I felt the impact everything hurt I forced my eyes open I saw shadow he seemed fazed by the fall but he got up I looked around and realized we were on another cliff we never hit the ground I clamped my eyes shut and played dead " you stupid jackal " he laughed he got real close and said " you know I'm gunna kill you mate now" I saw my chance I grabbed his neck and pulled us over again shadow cussed again and I saw the ground rush up tears in my eyes I thought about shadowclaw and Luna tears streamed from my eyes "see you in hell shadow" I said right before the impact we hit hard and everything went black

I woke up I felt fine even though I just fought I looked over to shadow who was dead I got up to look closer blood pooled on the ground he had scratches everywhere and a missing ear I laughed and turned around and saw my body I was stunned then it hit me ima ghost tears streamed down my face " I'll never see shadowclaw again no no no no I need him and Luna oh Luna now she has no one no she has shadowclaw I hope there ok " I said aloud I thought about shadowclaw and Luna "they will be happy together" I said as I said that a bright light append near me knowing it meant no harm I walked towards it suddenly someone knocked me down it was shadows ghost he looked at me with fear in his eyes I saw why a darkness was pulling him into the ground I wiggled from his grip " have fun in hell ' I remarked to him I watched as he fought to get away from the darkness I watch for a full five mins before he lost and the darkness pulled him down to hell where he belonged I smiled at the ground before I left I teleported ( I can do that case ima ghost) to the pack and looked at shadowclaw he seem worried then a wolf walked in with my body his eyes widen then he broke down crying tears streamed down my face as well " I'm fine " I whispered in his ear "phoenix" he asked looking around "shh I'm here" I cooed "ill be fine you need to take care of Luna I killed shadowlove so you and her are safe" I said "but it means nothing without you " he cried "plz live on be a trooper take care of our daughter" I cooed 'ok" he said firmly I said and watch my memorial service they laid my body in the clearing vfox spoke " she didn't die for nothing we found shadow dead next to her it seems as if they both fell off the cliff we will all miss her but she died for her clan and family" his gaze rested on Luna and shadowclaw lunar spoke up " I know I will miss he but she is with starpack now" the whole pack mourned I looked at the familiar faces of vfox, lunar, fuzzy, card ,epic, night, lion and several other faces I didn't recognize and finally Luna and shadowclaw the light grew brighter and I knew it was my time I walked towards it I gave one last look of my friends and family then walked into the light were I found pure bliss. THE END


End file.
